Leaving Family, gaining a new one
by Izxnxgi
Summary: Ridiculed and berated by the ones he called his family, Ren Vinir leaves Fairy Tail and runs into old enemies... but instead of fight them, he joins them. How will Fairy Tail feel about this, knowing how they treated him? OCxharem, M for language, lemons, gore, etc. I suck at summaries... help me plz, Im trapped in some guys basement his names Jeff- OH GOD! HE'S HERE. HALP HALP HA-
1. Chapter 1

**YO GUYS! FUCKED UP ACCIDENT HERE!**

 **I keep getting cancerous ideas about stories and it makes me wanna kill myself. But the only reason I haunt killed myself yet is because I'm waiting for Attack On Titan S2 E2. Otherwise I wouldn't be here.**

 **ANYWAY! This is a Fairy Tail fic (in case you're a dumbfuck and can't read the options at Fanfictions menu) my... second? Third? I guess third if you include the failed story.**

 **It may be confusing to some, but READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!**

 **I'm putting about 4 to 4 and half years in between the Tenrou and GMG Arc's. Just so your not confused on the timeline.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND I SHOULD KILL MYSELF! bye... hue hue hue.**

 **Goodbye**

It had been a few solid years after the events of Tenrou and since the missing Fairy Tail members came back.

The Fairy Tail guild had picked itself back up and was going out on more missions as of late. Fairy Tails mission success rate has been through the roof with missions be piled high. Almost every mission that was checked out came back a success. ALMOST.

Ren Vinir had been failing missions every since he had gained his handicap on an SS-Class mission. His red eye had been sliced down the center, effectively blinding his left eye, leaving a scar.

Every time he went on a mission the enemy would target his left side, his blind spot. He had been getting ridiculed and scorned by the guild for failing the missions.

Right now though, Ren was in a brawl with Gray and Natsu, fighting and dodging blows from them.

"Back off Ice Dick!"

"Fuck you Natsu!"

"Shut the hell up Gray!" Ren was punched through a table and launched into the bar. Lucy happened to be right next to where he landed and her drink hand flew out of her hand.

Ren got up a second later and jumped back into the fray. Lucy rested her head onto her hand and sighed.

"Dammit I wish they would shut the hell up." Mira responded across from Lucy.

"It's how they've always been Lucy."

"I know but they're so annoying. Especially Ren. Ever since he completed that SSS-Class job a few years back he's been even more annoying." Mira agreed a second later.

"I guess you're right, he has been getting annoying. I mean he just destroyed the bar." She gestured to the destroyed countertop of the bar.

"REN!"

"I'M SORRY ERZA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAKE WAS THERE! ARGH!" Erza started punching and kicking Ren as hard as she could while the guild laughed. At the end of the beating, Ren was in a broken table with bruises and cuts all over him.

Erza walked away saying, "Maybe you'll learn your lesson and grow up. Stop acting like a child."

Natsu and Gray, along with the rest of the guild, were laughing at him as he tried to get up.

"He really is a child!"

"My god, he'll never grow up!"

"He's too annoying to grow up."

He slowly got up as the guild slowly stopped laughing and went back to their own business. He looked around to see the smug faces of Natsu and Gray, who purposely got In front of Erza and jumped out of the way when he released a Dragon's Roar.

He then turned around and walked towards the door with his head down.

 _'Why. Ever since I got back from that job, everyone has been so mean. They've been purposely getting me in trouble and insulting me behind my back. What did I do wrong?'_ As he was walking to the exit, no one noticed him leave, except two.

"What's wrong? Scared of Erza?"

"Why're ya running away, huh?"

Gray and Natsu shouted. Everyone turned to him expecting him to start another fight, but were surprised when he just walk out of the guild.

Everyone turned back to their own business like nothing happened.

XxlinebreakxX

Ren trudge in the rain and hissed as the salty rain got into his cuts and scrapes. He eventually walked into his house and walked over to the cabinet where he kept his sake and pulled out the bottle. He walked over to the couch and laid down on it with the bottle in hand.

 _'Why do they torment me all the time? I didn't do anything to them... they don't seem to care if I get hurt anymore... guess they could care less about my emotions. Just cause I'm strong doesn't mean I have no emotions...'_ He kept taking sips from his sake and stared at the ceiling while tears slid down his face.

 _'What... What if I left? Who would notice? Would they care?'_

"You should leave them. They don't care about you."

 _'... I should, shouldn't I? They don't care about me why should I care about them?'_ Slowly he sat up and walked to his bedroom he grabbed his clothes and requiped them into his pocket dimension. He also grabbed his spared jewel from his safe and requiped too. He easily had at least 100,000,000 jewel from his SSS-Class mission.

He walked out of his house and toward the woods looking back at his ex-guild. He lifted his had up showing his purple guild mark. He proceeded to burn his hand until a scar remained on his hand and his mark was gone.

"Goodbye, assholes. Pray we don't meet on the battle field." He turned and walk into the tree line.

XxlinebreakxX

As he was walking he heard voices up ahead. He stopped and jumped into a tree landing on the branch. He looked down to see three figures wearing dirty Brown and tattered cloaks.

 _'Two females, one male.'_ The one in front of them was tall and slender with dark purple hair and red eyes. She had on a black and white one piece suit with leggings and white boots on.

The one in the middle was the shortest and had long pink hair and red eyes. She wore a red tight shirt that reached her mid thigh and was tied with a yellow sash. She also had on black stockings with brown boots.

The last one was the tallest. He had wild, long blonde hair that reached his mid back. He wore a black and orange shirt that exposed his right shoulder. He had red eyes with rings in the irises. He had red baggy trousers that tuck into cloth that was wrapped around his shins and ankles. He had on black boots with them.

 _'It's those people from Grimore Heart! Zancrow, Ultear, and Meredy.'_

"Shut Up Zancrow! I told you you're not the leader I am!" The girl with pink hair shouted. Zancrow turned to her and snorted.

"As if, Meredy. We'd be in a ditch if you were leader."

"Both of shut up. We need to keep moving before someone finds us."

"You're such a buzz kill, Ultear."

"Someone's going to find us if you two keep arguing." They heard a voice shout from the trees.

"Someone already has, dumbasses!" They looked hip to see Ren sitting on a tree branch with a dead stare. Ultear recognised him first out of the group.

"Ren!? What are you doing here."

"Left Fairy Fart- I mean Tail." He said emotionlessly.

"What? YOU left Fairy Tail?"

"What're you, fucking deaf? Yes I left Fairy Tail. They start treating me like dirt. Always berating me, insulting me, scolding me. I had enough... mind if I travel with you? Nice." He jumped down before they could respond. He still had that emotionless look in his eye.

They looked on in shock, before his voice broke them from their stupor.

"You comin'? Hurry it up." He started walking again. They ran up to him and started walking at his pace.

 _ **FIN**_

 **WELP, I'm beat.**

 **Yes I'm leaving Zancrow alive because I like him. He's cool. He's important for the plot too... so yeah.**

 **Fav/review/follow All that jazz.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, whenever that'll be.**


	2. Dark Claw

**Sup fuckers. It's me again. after this chapter, I'm going to drink bleach until I pass out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

"Speaking."

 _'Thinking.'_

 **"Ceature speech."**

 _ **'Inner being speech and Creature thoughts.'**_

 **Dark Claw**

 **Waas Forest**

 **3:30 AM, April 28th**

"Alright guys, stay low and wait until he walks out."

"Right." Four shadow could be seen, barely, on a roof of a castle. It was night time and they were on top of a Dark Guild's guild hall, waiting for the master to come out of his quarters.

"Remeber Zan, strike fast and silently."

"Alright, shut up already." Zan complained. After a few minutes, two guards walked out, followed by a average hight and build man with jet black hair and dark green eyes. he was wearing a green vest with blue jeans andblack combat boots.

"One should be behind him. Zan you take out the guy in the back, Ul and Meredy, take out the two guards in the front after I get the Master." the leader of the group said. Zan had moved to a window the guy in the back had passed and check for anyone else. Seeing no one, he crawled in the window and snuck up behind the gaurd and saw the leader in the window waiting. Acting quickly, he reached his hands to the gaurds mouth and the back of his head and in one swift movement, snapped his neck. The leader jumped behind the guild Master and pulled out a dagger and slashed the Masters throat. The Master gurgled blood, alerting the two gaurds in the front.

but before they could act, two figures jumped them. Meredy took out the guard on the left using a dagger and cut his throat. Ul used a dagger as well and stabbed him in the back of the neck, severing his spine from his neck. the four quickly grabbed the corpses and threw them out the window.

"Good job, but we need to take out the fifty more members." Most of the guild had sleeping so killing the rest was easy enough. Zan almost alerted the whole guild when he tried to find a light switch and almost pulled a fire alarm. Ul quickly slapped his hand and chewed him out promptly.

"Alright. The guild is gone so now we need to clean up." a groan came from Zan as he hated clean up. the spent the rest of the night cleaning up the bodies and burning them thanks to Zans and the leaders magic. The next morning they woke up and cleaned some more.

"Alright guys, we have our guild hall. Feel free to make yourself at home and go into town to get your nessesities." The leader took his cloak off, as did the other three, revealing long, unruly white hair, and a silver eye.

"Hey Ren, what're you going to do?" Zan said. Ren looked to Zan with an expressionless face.

"If you must know Zancrow, I'm going to Fairy Tail." Ren said. Before Zancrow could ask why, Ren continued.

"You, me, Meredy, and Ultear are all going to be coming up with our next strategy. If what Sayla told us was true, we're gonna need a good one. Otherwise, the New Oracion Seis is going to get those artifacts. We don't want that. I also heard Fairy Tail's going to be there... Not only that, we want Oracion Seis to join us in taking out dark mages."

"What makes you so sure their going to agree?" Zancrow said in seriousness, which was rare.

"Even when Fairy Fuck faced them, I sensed good in them. Natsu is an idiot and is always worried about fighting, Gray is as dence as a rock. Titania is to worried about Jellal to do anything. Wouldn't be surprised if she abandoned Fairy Tail to save that asshat. Mirajane is a wild card, she may be nice, but she can still be a demon. Laxus... I'm not so sure about him. Even though he has stopped being a dick, he still has that undying cockyness. Makarov is a real threat though. If he so chooses, he would fight us... But then again he would still see me as his son. So I'm not so sure about him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zancrow asked.

"We're going to need alies for the New Oracion Seis... The one I would ask to help us... is... Makarov." Ren decided.

"Didn't you just say he was a threat?"

"I did. But think about it. Makarov has a good heart. It's only if you hurt one of his members... He wants to help anyone he can, not the truely evil ones. There's a saying, 'Only fix the ones that can be fixed, not the shattered.'. The Oracion Seis is far from shattered. They just have their hearts in the dark. Us and Fairy Tail will bring their hearts back into the light." Ren turned and walked toward the exit, leaving Zancrow to his thoughts. Ren stopped right at the exit and looked back slightly showing off his closed, scarred eye.

"I fix you didn't I?" He left right then and there.

Zancrow turned towards the exit and started following Ren.

 _'I hope you know what you're doing.'_

 **xXlinebreakXx**

 **Fairy Tail**  
 **2:45 PM, April 30th**

"Hey, has anyone seen Ren?" Lucy asked. Ren had been gone for about two months. She was a little concerned about where he was. Gray commented next to her.

"Don't know, don't care." Natsu answered next to Erza, who was eating strawberry cheesecake.

"I think he went on a training trip. I don't really care though." Erza finished her cake and looked as stoic as ever.

"I've been asking around, but no one has seen him." Makarov came up to sit next to them with a beer in his hand.

"AH! He probably is training with some Wyvern's. Doesn't matter though, he isn't costing me any money. If only you two would do the same." He looked toward Natsu and Gray, who looked away embarassed. The doors to the guild hall opened revealing two cloaked figures walking in. The one to the right spoke first.

"I see you don't care where I have gone and have done." Makarov had his guard up, but walked to them.

"Hello there, what are your names?" Before the figures could reply, Natsu stood up and shouted.

"What are you doing here!" He ran up to the figure on the left and grabbed his collar. The figure grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. Natsu rose to retaliate but Makarov stopped him.

"Natsu stop this instint!" Natsu whirled around to face Makarov with an anger look on his face.

"Why!?"

"Because you attacked him for no reason. So I will ask you two again. What are your names?" The figure to the right spoke.

"You were just talking about me not minutes ago." Makarov's eyes widened before he smiled.

"Welcome back Ren." Ren grinned and pulled his hood back revealing his face, asdid the figure to the left, shocking Makarov. Zancrow looked emotionless as he faced the elderly Master.

"You!" Ren stepped in front of Zancrow and grinned.

"Sorry Makarov but you're wrong. I'm not back, I've come to talk to you."

"What do you mean you're not back and why did you bring that dark mage filth?" Said an angry Erza. Ren turned his attention to her as he glared darkly at her.

"Best waatch your tongue, Bitch. Lest you lose it." Everyone gasped as he said that.

"You... YOU!" she charged him with her sword but was surprised, along with the guild, as he crushed her sword with his bare hand. He grabbed her throat and brought her close.

"I'm not here to play. I came to talk to Makarov," He threw her to the ground. "And for your information, he isn't a dark mage anymore." Makarov looked at Ren, seriously.

"Why are you here." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"I'm here to request your help. You see, Oracion Seis is back, but they call themselves the 'New Oracion Seis'. I want them to join my guild."

"They're not joining Fairy Tail." Makarov said. Ren smirked.

"Who said Fairy Tail was my guild." Makarov looked shell shock when Ren showed him his hand. On his hand was three dark purple claw marks.

"You see I created my own guild. Dark Claw." He said, shocking all of Fairy Tail.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Well? How did you like this chapter? As I said I'm going to drink a shit ton of bleach until I pass out.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review if you want.**

 **Later.**


End file.
